powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Green Ranger
Return of the Green Ranger is a three part series in season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The arc revolves around the creation of an evil clone of Tommy, Tom Oliver. It features the battle between the Green and White Rangers as well as the Dragonzord and Tigerzord. It is also the only episodes to feature all seven Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the last appearance of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger until "Fighting Spirit". Synopsis Given a history assignment in Miss Appleby's class to ponder what time period they would have lived in if they could, the rangers discuss with each other their individual choices. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd has a pondering of his own - life without the White Ranger. Rita Repulsa seeks help from the Wizard of Deception, who devises a plan to accomplish that - create another Tommy that would serve their evil purposes. Meanwhile, Zedd wants to have a baby with Rita ("a bundle of evil" as he puts it), but she starts freaking out. She pleads for Finster to create a forgetfulness potion so her husband would forget about ever wanting to have kids. Plot Part 1 The kids ponder a history assignment: what period of time would they have liked to have lived in? Meanwhile, Rita summons the Wizard of Deception to send the Rangers back in time. There's just one thing that stands in their way...the White Ranger. The Wizard casts a spell on Bulk and Skull to obtain a lock of hair from him but they fail. The Wizard Sends Putties who succeed and from that small lock the Green Ranger is reborn, unbeknownst to the Rangers. Tommy feels ill after the spell was cast on him during battle and goes home to rest. Tom tricks the other Rangers into meeting with him and the Wizard sends them back in time to late 18th century Angel Grove, and the Rangers find themselves trapped, completely powerless. Tommy is in total shock when he comes face to face with the evil Green Ranger. Part 2 The Green and White rangers engage in battle and are perfectly matched until the Wizard intervenes and knocks the White Ranger out. He orders the Green Ranger to bring back the Dragonzord to destroy Angel Grove. Back in late 18th century Angel Grove, the rest of the Rangers are aided by a girl named Marissa, who helps them escape. The Wizard shows up and casts a spell on some rats, making them human-sized and unleashing them upon Angel Grove. The Rangers are horrified at not being able to use their powers and are forced to flee. Part 3 The Dragonzord is reawakened and is under the evil influence of the Wizard. Tommy is weakened due to the existence of his clone and can barely function. The White Tigerzord is no match for the Dragonzord while The White Ranger is in such a state. The Wizard and the Green Ranger corner him, but Tommy tricks them into revealing the whereabouts of the Rangers. Afterwards, Zordon reveals what must be done to free the Rangers. After bringing them back, the Rangers see the trouble here and in the past While the Rangers take on the Dragonzord, Tommy is able to take the Wizard's wand to destroy him and free the clone. Remorseful, he sends the Dragonzord back to it's resting place for good. After dealing with the problem in the past and changing the monsters back, the clone decides to remain in the past and Tommy heads back to his timeline. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger)/Tom Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier/Uncle Ben *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch/English Soldier *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *??? as Marissa/her descendant *Tony Oliver as Wizard of Deception/Saba (voice) *Lex Lang as Ghost of Darkness (voice) Songs *5-4-1 (Part 1) *White Ranger Tiger Power (Part 3) Errors *When Tommy fights his clone in the park, he has Saba holstered on his belt backwards. *In Part II, after being sent back in time the Rangers anticipate that Tommy will come and save them despite the last time they'd seen him he had apparently betrayed them. *In Part II the Wizard of Deception summons a power coin from his sleeve despite the Tommy clone having used one to morph and had been wearing one in his morpher. *In Part III, White Ranger communicates with Zordon through his right wrist, however Tommy wore his communicator on his left. *Bulk seems to be wearing a different outfit when everybody is outside after leaving the classroom. Notes *The entire three part episode feels like one big inside joke. The Wizard of Deception was voiced by producer Tony Oliver who also voices Tommy's sword Saba but he is also the namesake for Tommy Oliver and Tom Oliver by extension. *This episode was filmed due to production of the movie overrunning, and as a result all exterior shots were filmed in Australia (with the exception of the classroom scene which was a combination of new footage featuring Miss Appleby and stock footage). *This episode is also a throwback to "Green With Evil". *A little boy resembling Dylan (the little boy Alpha 5 befriends in "The Wanna-Be Ranger") can clearly be seen in one of the final scenes of the third part to the episode. *The shot of the Thunder Megazord being sprayed with sparks came from an unadapted battle against Major Zydos who sprayed them with sparks from a volcano on his head. **Zyudos, and therefore that battle, was unadapted due to being extremely Japanese but his rough counterpart would be Goldar. *Final appearance of Dragonzord, which is returned to the sea at the end of Part III where it presumably still slumbers. *The now-closed heritage park Old Sydney Town, was used for Colonial Angel Grove. *Part I uses no Sentai footage. *Part III is the only time Adam, and Aisha appear at the same time as the Green Ranger. Rocky would later appear with the Green Ranger in "Dimensions in Danger". *The rat monsters that appear in Parts II and III were originally created for the movie, but were withdrawn when it was decided they were too low-quality for what was desired. In the movie, they were replaced with the Oozemen. *The scene of the Tommy clone invading the Command Center is directly lifted from "Green With Evil, Parts I & IV" with new dialogue and as a result, there are a couple of errors; Alpha never interacts with the clone after noticing him, while the control panels are shown to be ripped out when he leaves despite him not trashing the Command Center in this episode. *The reason for two Tommys not being able to exist in one time line is also explained in Dino Thunder to be a glitch in the Morphing Grid. *Zedd's plans of having a child with Rita eventually came to fruition at an undetermined point. Their son Thrax appears much later in Operation Overdrive. It's unclear when Thrax was conceived and born. *This is the final episode to use 'new' footage from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (Dragonzord's eyes gaining pupils while evil) & Zyu2 (Green Ranger Playing the Dragon Dagger to return Dragonzord to the sea came from Pumpkin Rapper's source). All future Zyuranger & Zyu2 footage is made up of shots reused from earlier episodes. *Tommy and his clone are the only Rangers to appear morphed in Part II. *This three-part episode was part of a week-long marathon called "Morphin' Wars" on Fox Kids. See Also (Summoning of the Dragonzord in Parts 2 and 3) (Dragonzord's eyes gaining pupils in Part 3) (White Ranger footage) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode